SILENCE
by ClementineEverettTWDG
Summary: After Lee's death Clementine finds herself with an old friend, Molly. Years later they're still together travelling until they run into another group. How will this work for them? Romance/Action/Hurt-Comfort/Adventure
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: JUST SOMETHING I THOUGHT OF. DON'T JUDGE ME.**_

_**CLEMENTINE IS 14 WHEN LEE DIES.**_

_**WANT A SHIP? LUKEXCLEM OR NICKXCLEM**_

* * *

><p>Rays of the early morning sun beamed through the splintering cracks of the old dingy shed. Clementine groaned, flopping a hand over her face to stop the golden beams burning her amber eyes. Turning her head to the side she yawned but covered her mouth noticing Molly was still sleeping. Quickly, Clementine sat up and stretched her back, causing her spine to pop. Cringing she rubbed her eyes 'Ew.'<p>

Pushing herself off the ground, she ran a hand through her knotted curls. Pulling out her small purple scrunches she group her hair into to sections and tied them into two pony tails as per usual. Throwing ,her most precious possession, her fathers hat over head head she quickly checked Molly was asleep. Grabbing the man made bow, curtsey of Molly, she slung it over her back with three arrows before peaking outside, checking for walkers.

Nothing was out there, except the bodies they'd dragged out the dingy shed the night before. Stepping outside she closed the door silently with the hope of not waking Molly. At first her eyes took a second to get use to the early morning glow. Taking a deep sniff she sighed happily, she loved the smell of a fresh morning. Looking down she noticed the grass still had morning dew on it.

Heading into the woodlands centre, she decided to snap a few small branches. A tip she'd picked up from Molly. That way if she got lost, or if Molly needed to find her it would be easier to hunt each other down. The damp mud squelched under her feet, she could just feel the moody water slipping into her trainers. She needed to find some new ones... And new clothes.

Looking up at the trees she noticed a few robins chirping away, she bit her lip debating on shooting one for breakfast but shook her head. Because; one, it's not worth the waste of arrow, two, she could miss and three because but the time they hand skinned it and gutted it there would be hardly any actual meat to eat. Continuing along the over grown path Clementine rolled her shoulders. You'd think by know she'd be use to sleeping on the floor.

Looking around Clementine's bright eyes caught the sight of a deer chewing fresh leaves not far from her. Crouching down she took her bow out ready. Scrunching up some death leafs on the ground near her she threw them in the air to test the direction of the wind. Smiling slightly she was grateful she was shelter by the forest, she didn't have to worry about the wind taking her shot.

Pulling her arrow back, just against her cheek she waited to see if the animal had noticed her, taking a deep breath she inched her fingers away ready to take the shot. But the sound of twigs cracking behind her caught her attention. Spinning around she aimed her arrow are the unwelcome visitor. 'Get that out my face.' Molly snapped throwing Clementine back pack on the ground before checking behind her.

'There's a herd, c'mon.'

* * *

><p>'Think it's empty?' Clementine questioned placing her hands on her curved hips. Taking out Hilda, Molly shrugged stepping over of the bushes. Just in front of them was run down, rather large cabin. It didn't look like one you lived in, it looked more like a shop. Raising her eyebrow Clementine followed Molly towards the entrance. The side of the cabin was riddled in bullet holes. That was never a good sign.<p>

Peering in through the window Molly smirked 'Looks untouched. Guess not many have come around here.' the inside was untouched, Molly couldn't see much through the window but it looked pretty empty, of walkers anyway. Clutching Hilda she stepped towards the door, giving the rusted handle a shake she was grateful it just cam flying open. It saved her having to pick the lock or break it down.

Neither of the girls entered, they waited to see if they'd disturbed anything. Clementine was using her glock now, it was quicker to fire and she had better aim with it. Picking up a pebble Molly threw it towards the back of the store. This time they knew they'd disturbed something. A loud growl and something falling over caused the two girls to be glance at each other.

Clementine noticed half a walker dragging its self across the ground. Blood trailing as it went. The walker was missing half its face, the poor bastard had been mauled. Trying not to throw up Clementine nudged Jane 'You take this one.' rolling her eyes the older women swung Hilda in the air before landing it hard into the walkers skull. 'Lovely..'

Following Jane, she stepped over the walker, still afraid it would be up again ready to kill. Looking around Clementine saw Molly holding a larger version of Hilda 'Jesus what are you prospecting?!'

'This is what use to be a hunting shop my dear child.' Molly smirked walking around admiring all the untouched weapons 'Take what you need, as long as you can carry it; clothes, shoes, a new bag...food it you can find any.' Looking around Clementine slung her backpack on the counter. The place smelt like rotten flesh but it was pretty decent. Green carpets and picture of animals hug around the room, even animal heads were mounted on the walls. Biting her lip she noticed a small frame hanging on the wall. Gently removing it she took out the current picture and quickly dug around her tattered blue bag pack.

Pulling out a slightly creased photo she sighed, a small faint smile gracing her lips. Rubbing her thumb of the picture she carefully slid it into the frame. This was it would be safer. It wouldn't get ripped and her image of Lee could stay with her. Placing it back in her old bag she moved over to find some new clothes. They had camouflage or black trousers. She knew the camouflage would be a better choice, but sadly none of them would fit her.

Grabbing a pair of black jeans and a white vest top she quickly swapped her clothes over. Sadly the white tank was too revealing. Digging around the thermal shirts she found a cute purple on. It hung on her curves and covered her arms. 'Try these.' Molly commented appearing out of nowhere, throwing a pair of black boots at Clementine feet. Jumping slightly to stop them landing on her toes she raised her eyebrow.

'You said no boots.'

'These are real boots. Ones that'll last you a while, Clem. Nice outfit. You look cute, yet deadly.' sticking out her tongue Clementine slid on the boots. They were a nice fit and extremely comfortable. Picking one of the bag packs off the wall she pursed her lips, it was a black mixed with purple stripes. Carefully she placed her picture off Lee in the front pouch where it was safe.

'I only found eight cans. You carry four I'll carry the others.' Molly handed her four cans of beans and peaches, before pulling out all the guns from the cases. Most of them she threw into either her bag or Clementine's. Followed by magazines of ammo. Bending down Molly shoved three bullets into Clementine's boots.

'Why?' Shaking her foot a little Clementine zipped up her partly full bag.

'Just in case.' Molly shrugged throwing her bag over her shoulders the same time as Clementine. But she also shoved something into her pocket. Just as they were about to leave Clementine caught a glance of herself in the mirror. She looked tidy. New clothes, shoes and bag.

'Where to now?' following Molly, she shifted her hat over her curls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW LET ME KNOW IT I SHOULD CONTINUE OF JUST GIVE UP.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS**_

_**AND I LIKE THE IDEA OF MOLLY AND NICK.**_

_**I'M ALSO DISAPPOINTED MOLLY WASN'T USED MORE IN THE GAME.**_

* * *

><p>It was an ordinary forest, as far as dark, sinister woods go, filled with mostly rotting old oak trees clustered together. Their gnarled branches reaching out like bony fingers, distressed bark twisted and tangled together, challenging anyone to enter their midst. Splashes of wild grass stood lifeless, invaded by roses, untamed and barren. Plants that were once green were now a sickly shade of yellow, wilting at their roots; bending at their knees.<p>

Sunlight once filtered through every gap in the vibrant trees, illuminating the reflection on the waters face. Flowers of all colours and shapes use to blossom under the suns ray. The forest use to be bursting with life. Squirrels once leapt from branch to branch, bees hummed from flower to flower, rodents and reptiles and a large variety of birds all nestled together in a small happy community.

That was all gone. Now the woods stand silent, statues in a living museum where no leaf dared to fall. No shuffles of movement, no tweets of birds could be heard on this day. The clouds hung heavy, dark, and grey; a thick blanket suffocated what life was left in this small part of the world. A chaotic mesh of dead looking leafless skeletal branches that looked like they belonged in a darker and more ghostly world.

'I think we might be lost...' Clementine commented placing her hands on her hips. Fallen branches snapped under the weight of the two as Molly pushed her to keep walking. The land here was damp and wet,sloppy even. Moss sprouted in spattered patches becoming more and more apparent as they hiked deeper into the rotting heart of the forest.

'We're not lost. I don't get lost. You on the other hand, you've got us lost more times then I can count. Your navigation skills are as useless as a donkeys!'

'Actually I think you'll find donkeys have quite good navigation skills, so I'll take that as a compliment.' shaking her head softly Molly smirked continuing through the forest. The fog started to thicken and they came to a clearing.

Molly paused looking down. Before the troubles the river had been so clear you could see the smoothness of the rocks underneath. On a hot day you could cup your hands a take a draft of the cool water. The banks had been alive with nesting ducks taking advantage of the shade provided by the tall reeds. However now,it was silent, and the waters were murky. The loss of something that was so precious should sting them. There are no more fish, and even if there were it wouldn't be wise to eat them. The plant life is dead and from it rises such a stench that nobody walks there unless they are up to no good, so it has become a dangerous place.

Picking up a flat rock Molly stepped to the edge of the water, pulling her arm back she flung the rock hopping it would skip, instead it just sunk. Leaving ripples in the dingy water. Pursing her lips, she looked towards Clementine. 'We should keep moving or-' her eyes widened as she grabbed the younger girls arm and pulled her behind a fallen mossy tree.

'What the hell?!' Clementine snapped before being hushed. Following Molly's eyes Clementine spotted it. There were... people coming towards the river. She could roughly see about seven. Biting her lip she noticed they were heavily armed. But so were they. The group approaching the river looked shaken. Like they'd been travelling for days.

Taking out her bow and arrow, she quietly place the arrow ready in case anything happened. Looking over to Molly she could see the danger in her eyes.

'Sarah why don't you go play near the water. But stay where I can see you!' a man with a Spanish accent said to the youngest member of the group. The girl nodded and quickly obeyed they man.

'I'll make my way over to there, and when I signal follow me.' Molly whispered pointing to the rather large boulder near the other side of the river. Nodding Clementine focused her attention on the group while Molly did her thing. It'd been years since they'd seen another human being. They'd met a group not long ago but it went badly, for both parties.

Watching the girl at the river Clementine stayed low behind the bolder. Sarah bent down and picked up a rock, it wasn't flat but skip-able. Slowly drawing her arm back the girl was about to send it skipping across the murky water. 'Sarah!' the man called out to her, his voice harsh 'Put that down. Don't be so silly.' Raising her eyebrow Clementine frowned, the girls shoulders sunk.

'Yes, Daddy.' Dropping the rock back among its pebbles Clementine noticed the way Sarah flinched at the clash it made. A sudden_** plop** _in the water caused Clementine amber eyes to widen, did something fall in? Sarah had noticed this too. Apparently no one else did. Bending down the girl leaned into the water watching the ripple effect move closer to her. Her red glasses slipped down her nose slightly as she started into the murky waters.

Glancing over to Molly she realised she'd also noticed it and had her glock aimed at the ripple. Sarah's scream startled everyone by the river. Before Clementine could whip her head around to see what had happened the strangers started to shout, a walker had come out of the walker was was on top of Sarah. Clementine watched the group panic. The walker was right on top of her.

'Shoot man, Nick!' one of the handsome young men shouted.

'I can't man, they keep moving!'

Quickly standing up from behind the boulder, Clementine drew the arrow close to her cheek, taking a deep breath before firing. Lucking the arrow went straight through the walkers rotting skull. Two men from the group rushed over, throwing the mouldy corpse off the girl, dragging her to her feet. 'Sarah, are you ok?'

The girl was in tears,clinging onto the man. Clementine froze at the sound of a rifle clicking. The man known as Nick was aiming his weapon at her. Breathing deeply she narrowed her eyes 'Is that really how you treat your saviour?' she noticed the brown hair, orange jumper man smirk slightly at her, but it vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

Popping up from her crouching, Molly aimed her glock at Nick 'Put it down sonny.' the man flexed his fingers. He wanted to shoot but he didn't know which on to shoot at. Molly edged her way to Clementine who was froze in place. 'We'll leave. We ain't here to cause trouble!' backing up slowly Molly stopped as Clementine spoke.

'No! I just saved their girl and this ass is pointing his gun at me! The least he could do is thank me!'

Sighing Molly growled 'Can this be one of those times where you just shut up?!' rolling her eyes Clementine stepped closer to the walker, feeling Nick tense. Picking up the red glasses she noticed fall off the girl she dusted them off before handing them to her 'You ok?'

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: YOU HAVE UNTIL CHAPTER FOUR TO GET YOUR VOTE IN FOR WHICH SHIP YOU WANT.**_

_**LUCK/CLEM**_

_**OR**_

_**NICK/CLEM**_

_**SHIP THAT GETS THE MOST WILL BE THE SHIP OF THE STORY! HURRY!**_


End file.
